


The Transfer

by Azura_Fan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also willow is a good friend and wingman, Amity's parents suck, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, I might add some more tags later, Jealously, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pranks, Probably some angst, Queer Themes, Who Knows?, i might not, kind of, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Fan/pseuds/Azura_Fan
Summary: The Valendeers are part of the upper society. They are cold. Determined. Ruthless. And most importantly, they get what they want. So when one Thomas Valendeer has his eye on a certain abomination track witch, He and his family will stop at nothing to get her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Kudos: 20





	The Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you a bunch for clicking on this fic :) 
> 
> More notes at the end :0

"Ah Amity Blight, just the witch I was looking for!" Principal Bump exclaimed as he briskly strode through the Abominations halls. "Could I see you in my office? It is important. "

Amity, now a bit apprehensive, replied "Of course sir," she turned to Luz who she was previously talking too, "I'll see you in class Luz, good luck with your project"

"Oki Doki, thanks Amity!" Luz gleefully chirped and see bounced into Abominations 101. 

* * *

As they were walking to Bump's office, he started to give some more details, "Ms. Blight, we have a new student who has recently transferred to Hexside form Glandice high - and as you are one of our top students - I was thinking you could give them a tour."

Amity's shoulders immediately loosened, she was glad to hear that she wasn't in trouble somehow. "It would be my pleasure, headmaster Bump."

They finally reached the principal "Amity, Meet Thomas Valendeer!"

Standing in front of Amity was a fairly pale, strawberry blonde boy with overly slicked-back hair and dagger-like piercing, ice-blue eyes. Thomas was a good half-foot or so taller than Amity and had an arrogant, pretentious smug plastered on his perfectly symmetrical face. He was dressed in the Abomination uniform, a light mauve long-sleeved undershirt, which was paired with the standard matching grey cowl and leggings.

The green-haired witch immediately recognized him from one of her parent's many social events she was forced to attend. Thomas was one of her many suitors from other high-class families like the Blights. Of course, since Amity hated almost everyone from these high society families, she had rejected all of the suitors who tried to court her. Her parents had most likely got Thomas's parents to send him here as a desperate attempt to force Thomas onto her.

"Hello Amity, it is nice to see you again." Thomas's voice had a sting of bitterness intertwined through his, seemingly nice, words. She could tell that when she had rejected Thomas, he had not taken it very lightly. The witch offered his hand to Amity.

Begrudgingly, Amity firmly shook his hand, before quickly retracting. "It is..... nice to see you at Thomas, I hope you will enjoy attending Hexside. I look forward to working alongside you as my peer." She said through gritted teeth and one of the fakest smiles she had managed to ever produce. And with her being a Blight, that was a hard feat to accomplish. "Let's get started with the tour, shall we?

* * *

"And that is where the Healer's Office is. This is where your tour ends, now you know where all your classes are. If you have any questions, contact Principal-"

Amity was interrupted by the ~~ringing~~ screaming bell, signaling the start of the lunch period. The youngest Blight internally sighed, thanking lunch for finally arriving. After a long tour with Thomas being as stuck up as ever and with some _unwanted_ touching of hands and shoulders, this break could not come soon enough. 

"HEY AMITYYYYYY," Luz yelled as she came barreling towards at full speed, only to abruptly stop a few inches before her. She turned to Thomas, "Oh and I'm guessing you are the new student, Hi there! I'm Luz, Luz Noceda!" Luz then proceeds to offer her hand out to Thomas.

"Are you a... human?" Thomas asked, slightly reeling in disgust and confusion.

"100% human, round ears and all!" Luz gleamed.

Thomas reluctantly took her hand, treating it some disgusting bug or a dirty Hooty. Amity noticed his distaste for Luz and dug the heel of her boot into the floor in an attempt to stifle her vexation. She was so sick of witches treated her friend like that, and disappointed in herself for once acting the same. The strides she has made to become a better person were substantial, but Amity still felt like she had not done enough to make amends with Luz, Gus, and especially Willow. If only she hadn't been so weak and easily manipulated by her parents. If only she hadn't been so cruel to Willow and Gus all those years. If only-

Luz's voice interrupted her train of thought, "Welp it looks like it's time for me to head to beast-keeping class, see you later alligators!" she exclaimed before she bolted down the hall, presumably to participate in some wacky antics and/or hijinks.

"Well Amity, it looks like it is just you and me now, " Thomas smirked pretentiously "Shall we head to **_our_** class?"

"Oh titan please save me," Amity thought as she and Thomas headed to Abominations 101.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy,
> 
> Welcome to the end
> 
> This is my first real story so bear with me. I'm still figuring out some kinks and whatnot. But yeah this has been something I've wanted to do for a while and I'm excited to share this all with you. Also since I'm on my summer break now (well, not technically but basically) I can update more. If you decide to stick around for the rest of the chapters - or not -, I cant wait to hear your feedback!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very very very very very very very very very much appreciated! :)


End file.
